1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video system suitable for use in a teleconference or the like using an image through a multimedia network.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a television conferencing system has been widespread due to a spread of high speed digital lines. As a typical construction of the conventional television conferencing system, there is a representative system such that exclusive-use terminals each comprising a video camera for displaying the face of a speaker and a video monitor are installed at two or more locations and the terminals are connected by lines of N-ISDN or the like.
However, even if an exclusive-use video monitor is not used, moving images can be displayed on multiwindows owing to the recent realization of a high performance of a personal computer or a workstation. Therefore, a teleconference using moving images and voice sounds (hereinafter, the conference of such a style is referred to as a multimedia teleconference) is being put into practical use by using personal computers and workstations which are connected by a network. A calligraphic and pictorial camera to photograph not only the face of a partner of the conference but also a document or solid object is also used.
Moving images and voice sounds are used in the teleconference because of the introduction of the multimedia teleconferencing system, so that a communication of a higher quality is realized. However, in order to see a portion or the like which is not displayed on a display apparatus on this operator side, a message indicating that operator wants to see such a hidden portion is informed to the partner side each time so as to operate the camera on the partner side. There is consequently a problem such that both operators are troublesome and the conference is interrupted or the like.